ichirin no hana
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Tu eres solo tu y nadie mas -Levántate de ahora en adelante -Incluso si llega un momento -En el que el mundo entero -Se convierte en tu enemigo, -Yo te protegeré... -No te rindas... -Flor solitaria


Pareja: Death the Kid & Chrona.

Categoría: Romance.

Clasificación: T.

Anime: Soul Eater.

Canción: Ichirin no Hana- High and Mighty color.

La canción pertenece al anime Bleach.

Dedicado: a Todas/os las seguidoras de KidxChrona.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

_Pov Kid:_

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo****  
****Kawari nante hoka ni inainda****  
****Kare naide ichirin no hana**

**(****Tu eres solo tu y nadie mas****  
****Nunca habra un sustituto para ti****  
****Jamas te marchites...****  
****Flor solitaria**** )**

Mi patineta no es lo suficiente rápida, espero llegar a tiempo para poder evitar que Maka y Black Star lastimen a MI Chrona.

Ella no tiene la culpa, es culpa de esa asquerosa bruja, que se hizo pasar por madre.

Quiero traer de vuelta a mi pequeña muñequita con sonrisa simétrica.

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi****  
****Marude hikage ni saita hana no you****  
****Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne****  
****Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne****  
****Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii****  
****Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo****  
****Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana**

**(Bañada completamente por la luz del sol****  
****Parece como si florecieses con ella****  
****Echando de menos el lugar donde te hubiese gustado crecer****  
****Luchas para marcharte de ahi, verdad?****  
****Tras las emociones que has esparcido por la tierra****  
****Dejalas salir!**** )**

Cuando esta pesadilla acabe, podre volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, poder despertar con mi muñequita todas las mañanas, no puedo dejar que la lastimen, ella es frágil, con su piel pálida y tan menudita que da la sensación de que en cualquier momento se va a romper.

Sé que ella no quiere matar, que no quiere hacer daño, es solo que esa asquerosa bruja la está manipulando bajo tierra, la volveré a matar por el daño y el sufrimiento que le está causando.

**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi****  
****Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute****  
****Kimi no chikara ni naritainda****  
****Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu****  
****Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara**

**(****Incluso ahora, si te marchitas asi****  
****Quiero ser tu lado inocente una ultima vez****  
****Quisiera ser la fuerza de tu interior!****  
****Incluso si llega un momento****  
****En el que el mundo entero****  
****Se convierte en tu enemigo,****  
****Yo te protegere!**** )**

Si es necesario que pierda mi cordura para poder devolverle la suya, lo hare, todo lo que sea para protegerle, si logro traerla de la locura y alquilen, quien quiera que sea le quiere dañar por los errores que ella no quiso cometer, primero tendrá que matarme, antes de hacerle algo, no importa que hasta sea mi propio padre.

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...****  
****TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT****  
****NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

**(****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay otra****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay una proxima vez****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay otra****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay una proxima...****  
****Vez!... Darte cuenta!... ?Deberias darte cuenta!****  
****Darte cuenta!... No hay otra...**** )**

Ella es única, jamás abra alguna mujer que pueda reemplazarla en mi corazón, siempre sera ella para mí.

Nadie podrá ser tan perfectamente asimétrica como lo es ella, ella es mi mujer, lo admito, yo odio la asimetría pero en ella es simétrica, ¿raro?, lo se.

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo****  
****Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo****  
****Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu****  
****Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara****  
****Make naide ichirin no hana**

**(****Tu eres solo tu y nadie mas****  
****Levantate de ahora en adelante****  
****Incluso si llega un momento****  
****En el que el mundo entero****  
****Se convierte en tu enemigo,****  
****Yo te protegere...****  
****No te rindas...****  
****Flor solitaria...**** )**

Ella es fuerte, podrá vencer a cualquiera, espero que se las pueda mientras trato de llegar otra vez a la luna, maldito hombre lobo, _Nota mental, quitarle los bigotes cuando esté en su forma de lobo, _más le vale que mi chrona este bien y que logre traerla de vuelta.

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.****  
****YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...****  
****TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT****  
****NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

**(Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay otra****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay una proxima vez****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay otra****  
****Deberias darte cuenta de que no hay una proxima...****  
****Vez!... Darte cuenta!... ?Deberias darte cuenta!****  
****Darte cuenta!... No hay otra...)**

Ella es mi muñeca, frágil y poderosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Espero que les haya gustado, yo amo esta canción, asique pense que sería cool que hiciera un Songfics con ella y mi pareja favorita.

¿review?

Gracias por leer.

Kuchiki-Minnie


End file.
